Back to December
by MCRFanatic
Summary: Hotaru left Ouran after the Twin's played their game for the first time on her, now she's back with a story to tell. She finds love in all the wrong places as her parents create an arranged marrage with the one she hates, and truth is, he hates her too.
1. Welcome Back Hota chan!

Bored...

Disclaimer: No! Only the plot and character is mine!

Just saying: Ok, this couldn't fit in the summary, but this story is a Mori/O.C and a bit of a Hikaru/O.C. Now read!

* * *

_I remember the first time I played their game. It was so long ago._

I giggled happily as a bunch of other students came up with the idea for a snowball fight. Shaking my head, I decided not to play. Looking over, I saw the twins sitting on a bench far away from the group. I walked over, trying not to slip or fall, and smiled. "Hey, you wanna build a snowman with me?"

The two blinked in confusion before one said, "Which one of us are you talking to?" Giggling, I held my hands togeather in front of my mouth.

"To both of you, silly."

"There's no body here named both of you," the other said. I watched as neither moved from their spots on the bench. Snow flakes inbetween us as I felt the tension in the air rise.

Shifting on my feet, I gripped harder on my hands. "Ok then, I'm talking to Hikaru and Kaoru."

The two seemed emotionless as they spoke. "Oh, really? Which of us is Kaoru?" Thery said in unison, making me frown, "And which of us is Hikaru?" I could feel myself trudging backwards, as if I was trying to escape. "Can you tell?" Snow fell from the tree behind them, causing me to cringe.

Frowning, I brought my hands up to my eyes and ran away from the two.

***Beep!* *Beep!* *Beep!***

I groaned loudly, and turned to slap the snooze button on the alarm clock on my night stand. Sitting up, I rubbed the tiredness from my eyes, headed to my dresser and picked up the awful green dress I would have to wear to my new school. "Stupid Ouran, I told them I never wanted to go back..." I mummbled, heading into the bathroom.

After an half an hour, I stepped out in the dress. My hair was down, as usual, and I had a little eye liner on. Looking back at my clock, I saw that school was going to beging in soon, so I scurried off to grab my bag, cell phone, and ipod.

"Jonston, I'm ready!" I huffed, running down the stairs, to see my limo driver holding the door open. I nodded to him as I ran past. He gave a small 'Hmm" as he shut the door and ran to get the limo started.

I sighed as I sat down. Grabbing my cell phone, I quickly looked at the time. Only half an hour till school begins, we should be there in around ten minutes. That gives me enough time to wander the school a bit and reminise in the memories.

Placing my cell phone back in my bag, I huffed and looked out the window. 'So I'm really going back?'

Ouran was were I attended kindergarten and some of first grade. I had my parents take me out after the incident with 'them.' I had gone to a public school up untill now, since it is my first year of high school. My parents, who are wealthy make-up and hair designers, thought it would be fresh start to attend Ouran again, that and the fact I need to learn how to take over their buisnesses when they retire.

"Ms. Hotaru. We've arrived."

Giving a small 'Hmm,' I opened the door and stepped out into a world of torture. I walked away, just as Jonston began to drive, and made my way over to the main building, or what I thought was the main building. Do they even have a main building? flipping the bangs out of my face I sighed.

After ten sucessful minutes, of doing nothing but wandering, I decided to take a seat on the water fountain. There were so many students, most were girls, that someone had to know where the office is. I tired looking for someone smart, someone who knew the building inside and out. When I had no luck, I decided to find the next best thing.

"Tamaki!" The popular kid. Getting up, I brushed my dress down, grabbed my bag, and headed over to the blonde. He was surrounded by girls, but three figures suprised me. One was a little blonde boy. He looked like a middle schooler, but I've heared of him. Mitsukuni Haninozuka, the kid from kindergarten.

The tall guy next to him suprised me. He looked kinda hot, but knowing me, I would never get a guy like him to notice me, still I've never seen him before. The last was a brunette boy, who in my opinion looked like a girl. Shrugging my shoulders I made my way over to the group.

"Excuse me, please," I said, pushing girls away as I tried to be nice and not punch them instead. As I made it past the last of the swarm, I managed to trip over a foot, or leg. Bracing for impact, I held my arms over my face and closed my eyes, but nothing happened. Blinking my eyes, I looked up to see the tall kid, holding me.

The girls around us giggled madly as he let me go. A hand patted me on the head and a small 'Hmm' was all I heard. "Be more cafeful next time," he said before Mitsukuni grabbed him by the arm. Stopping, Mitsukuni looked at me and waved.

"Hota-chan!" I sighed as both made their way back to me. Mitsukuni grabbed my arm, making me spin a circle, and giggled. He stopped me and smiled. "It's been a long time Hota-chan! Where have you been all this time?"

"Well Mitsukuni, I've been attending public school for a while, I couldn't handle Ouran thanks to 'them.'" I stressed the last part as Mitsukuni cringed.

"Your still upset?" I nodded as he let go and hugged the bunny that he had closer to his chest. "Their not meanies anymore Hota-chan."

"Yeah, well I just had to leave for a bit-"

"Hunny! Mori! Hikaru and Kaoru arrived, lets go!" The blonde cried out, as he made his way over. Beside him was the brunette, but them behind him was...

Mitsukuni smiled as he saw his friends walk over, but then he saw me, pale and frozen. "Hota-cha, are you ok?" He asked, poking me. Shaking it off I nodded. A smile formed on his lips as he hugged the animal closer to his chest yet again. "Good! Why don't you come with us? We're all going to homeroom now."

Before I could awnser, Mitsukuni had my free hand in his hand as he dragged me over to the group. The tall kid walked slowly behind us. Groaning, I pinched the bridge of my nose, was I really going to see' them' on my first day of school? I groaned louder as Hunny laughed. "Don't worry Hota-chan! Today's gonna be fun!"

No Mitsukuni, today is not going to be a fun day.

* * *

Yeah, so I've decided to use that little girl in The Twin's Fight. She deserves a story, so I decided to make one, but I'm using her as my character, sorta and O.C...ok and O.C, happy now? Good, now review! :P


	2. Tension

Hey people of the fanfic world! What's going on? Nm? Good, well as you can tell I was extremely bored, I had to wait two hours for my dance class today, and decided to update my story!

* * *

I coughed slightly, trying to ease the tension in the room. Right now, me and Mitsukuni's friends were all waiting for the blonde, who I soon later found out's name was Tamaki, to get my schedule from the office.

I sifted slightly on my feet and looked to the ground. Mitsukuni must have noticed my action and walked over. "Ne, ne. Hota-chan. Is something wrong?" I lifted my head and smiled at him.

"No, I'm just a little tired, Mitsukuni."

"You don't have to call him that,"-one of the two 'them' scoffed- "He prefers Hunny." Glaring, at them, I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Did I ask you, thing one?" I said, not caring if he was the oldest or not. Mitsukuni sighed, hugged the bunny closer, and poked the now fuming thing one.

"What did you call me?" he practically screamed, leaning across Takashi, I know his name now too, I feel so proud of myself.

I leaned across Takashi too and said in a loud tone, "Thing one!" It was shaking now, his hands forming fist by his sides. Before he had a chance to jump over and attack me, the other, Thing two, grabbed him.

"Hikaru! It's not worth it!" Ah, so the one I called Thing one is Hikaru, I guess I did get it right. Smiling, I stuck my tongue out at him.

Running over to my side, Mitsukuni grabbed my dress and pulled on it. "Hota-chan, why are you making Hika-chan mad?"

Looking at him, I noticed the sad look on his face. I knew he didn't like anyone making fun or fighting with his friends; he also didn't like it when friends fought with friends. Sighing, I patted him on the head. "If I go say sorry, will you quit giving me that face?"

He nodded happily. I pushed myself off the wall and walked over to the Things. Hikaru was still mad and Kaoru was talking to him, trying to calm him down. Seeing me, A sneer appeared on Hikaru's face. "What do you want?"

Looking at my feet, I shifted slightly as I felt the tension rise. We were surrounded by awkwardness for a while before I looked him straight in the eyes and said, "You are the worst person I have ever meet! Why was I even nice to you in the first place?"

Pushing off the wall, Hikaru pushed his forehead against mine. "No, you're the worst! Your too much of a goodie-two-shoes! No one even liked you!"

I pushed him away and screamed, "I hate your guts! I wish I had never meet you!"

"Same here!" Giving each other glares, we turned, crossed our arms over our chests and walked away from the scene, leaving a saddened Mitsukuni, a confused Kyoya and Koaru, and Takashi was the same as always.

Just then, the door to the office opened. Tamaki walked out holding a piece of paper in one hand wand was waving to the lady with the other. "Ok princess, I have your schedule right here…" He began, but when he saw that she wasn't there anymore, he stopped.

"Where's the princess?"

Kaoru pointed to the end of the hallway where I currently was. "There."

"And where's Hikaru?"

Kaoru then pointed to the end of another hallway where Hikaru was. "There."

"Should we just leave them then?"

Kyoya looked up from his notebook and fixed his glasses. "That would be adivised, we shouldn't interfere, and this is their fight."

"Ok then! To homeroom then." And with that, the rest of the gang left to go to their homerooms.

Looking back, I saw that everyone was going different ways, to their homerooms probably. Smacking myself, I realized that I hadn't gotten my schedule from Tamaki. Stupid fight with Thing one!

Huffing, I turned around and made my way back to down the hallway to the office, mumbling the whole way. "I hate you Hikaru Hitachiin."

* * *

I know its like super short, or at least that what I think. I had a lack of insperation -.- Dissapointment on my half!

Reviews?


End file.
